onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 788 Prediction: At Your Service
While I know this humble prediction could not possibly match up to the "great" "Ryu's" "prediction," please enjoy. Title: At Your Service Cover Request: "Sanji barrages an Octopus goalie in a fierce round of Soccer" The Birdcage goes faster. More citizens run around screaming. Gatz: Good gravy! Am I dreaming...or is it going faster?? Meanwhile, Doflamingo continues using his awakened abilities to hold off more of the gladiators. Doflamingo: ALL RIGHT, STRAW HAT! If you don't come out, everyone you know is going to be slaughtered by my cage in three minutes! Gatz: Three minutes?! Will that be enough time for you to regain your Haki? Luffy: No...still need...another four minutes! Gatz facefaults Gatz: Crap! We're really screwed over now! Doflamingo continues slaughtering more gladiators. To his side, Meadows and Rolling Logan look on in awe. Meadows: This man...is truly powerful! But we must still help Straw Hat Luffy! Rolling Logan: Right! We won't give up until Doflamingo's down on his knees crying for mercy! Doflamingo notices the two's banter. He turns his head to glare at them. Upon seeing his glare, Meadows and Logan freeze, and they foam slightly at the mouths. Then they run. Meadows: AAAH!! HE'S TOO MUCH! SORRY BUT GOOD LUCK, STRAW HAT!!! Doflamingo looks on at them, but then turns forward again. He had bigger fish to fry. Doflamingo: Either you take your turn Straw Hat...or the game is automatically over! Meanwhile, Sabo and Burgess continue clashing, destroying more buildings and causing the citizens to flee in panic. Burgess: Wiiiihahaha! Now that this Cage is moving faster, both you and Luffy can die! I'll take both your powers! Sabo: What are you talking about?? You'll die too! Burgess: Doflamingo is weakened right now...I can handle him easily, and the cage will come down! A Devil Fruit trifecta...I'm almost shaking at the possibility! Sabo: Your body will be shaking...but not for that reason! Suddenly, Burgess leaps over Sabo. Sabo turns around, but he is a bit too slow... Burgess: Buso Koka... PALADIN SLAM! Burgess lands on the ground with all his might. Sabo tries to use his Devil Fruit to evade it, but due to Burgess' Haki is sent flying into a building. Sabo: Guh... Burgess: Too easy! Meanwhile, Zoro reels back from the Birdcage. Zoro: Gah! Its change in speed threw me back...but let's try this again! Zoro clashes with the Birdcage again. Zoro: Grrr...ahhhh....unnnn! However, the Birdcage's force is too strong for Zoro to counter, and he is pushed back once again. Zoro: This isn't good...what are we to do... Franky: C'mon guys! Keep pushing! Flapper: I-It's so strong! We can't go like this much longer! Zoro, to Kin'emon and Kanjuro: C'mon, guys! Get up off your asses and help me out here! Kin'emon: But what are we to do, Zoro-san? We are mere swordsmen! Zoro: Don't give me that crap! Three are better than one! Sai: Instead of three...how about twenty? The three swordsmen turn, and with a shock see the Colosseum gladiators, sans Kyros, Rebecca, and Robin. Sai: Would you be in need of our services? Zoro: Heh heh, certainly! Right then, Gatz and Luffy run toward the warriors. Gatz: You gotta be kidding me! It's like there's nowhere left to run... Luffy: Oh...hey guys! Eliabello: You're that announcer guy at the Colosseum, aren't you? Bartolomeo looks at Gatz, and gets a sick smile Gatz: Aaaah! I'm sorry Bartolomeo, please don't hurt me! Zoro: Luffy? I thought you were fighting Doflamingo! Luffy: I ran out of time...but I can get my Haki back in two more minutes! Then I'll stop Mingo! Zoro: At the rate this cage is moving, I'd say this cage has a minute at most before it destroys everything! Bartolomeo: Luffy-senpai! We will stop the Birdcage so you can get strong again! Zoro: What this guy said! If we work together, we might be able to buy Luffy enough time to regain his Haki! Leave it to us! Sai: We are all at your service now. Anything to stop Doflamingo from killing everyone! Luffy: Thanks guys! Don't worry about me, Metz here is carrying me around! Gatz: IT'S GATZ! Luffy: Oh, sorry Vatz! Gatz: ...I give up... Gatz then runs off, and Zoro and the gladiators get working. Zoro: Buso Koka! Clashes his Haki swords against the Birdcage Kin'emon and Kanjuro: Kitsunebi-ryu! Kin'emon covers his sword in fire and clashes it against the Birdcage, while Kanjuro creates two fire blades from his paintbrush and clash them against the Birdcage Bartolomeo: Maxi Barrier! Creates a Barrier along the Birdcage which spreads as far as it possibly can, curving with the Birdcage Elizabello: King Lock! Gets into King Punch stance, but instead thrusts his arms out, causing shockwaves to continuously press against the Birdcage Hajrudin: Hero's Blade! Does a super punch against the Birdcage and continues pressing Orlumbus: Admiral's Hug! Does an Admiral's Hug on the Birdcage despite gaining some cuts Chinjao: I may be old and beaten, but I still have strength to give! Eight Impacts Fist Secret Technique: Bent-Drill Dragon Bent-Drill Nail! Coats his bent head with Busoshoku Haki and turns it 90 degrees, clashing against the Birdcage Sai: Bujaogen! Presses a kick against the Birdcage Franky: Hey! We got more people on our side now! This is gonna get a bit easier! Zoro: All right guys...we're making progress...! Hajrudin: Grrr...how strong is this thing? Not sure- Zoro: We just need to buy Luffy...a little more time! Citizens: Wait...the Birdcage isn't moving very fast anymore! How- Doflamingo: ...? Bartolomeo: Gah! My barriers are strong, Zoro-senpai, but at this rate it's gonna break soon! Zoro: Luffy should get better...any moment now!...come on!!! Right then, Luffy realizes with a shock that he can cover his hand in B-Haki again. His Haki is back! Luffy: Yatz! My 10 minutes are up! My Haki's back! Gatz: Awesome! Now go and defeat Doflamingo! Gatz releases Luffy, but the Straw Hat is barely able to walk, swooning and falling on Gatz. Gatz: Wait...but you can still barely move! Are you sure... Luffy: I said I would regain my Haki; I'm still not strong enough to walk! But it doesn't matter now! Luffy coats his arm in Busoshoku Haki and blows into it. Within seconds, he has reactivated Gear Fourth and is now bouncing down the streets. With a great push, he flies back up into the sky. Gatz: You go, Straw Hat! I believe in you!!! Luffy flies through the air, toward the center of town. Doflamingo notices him with a shock and flies up to meet him. Luffy: I can only keep this up for a few seconds...time for a final attack...it's '''NOW OR NEVER!''' Category:Blog posts